1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of modular cable protectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses an adapter assembly for removably connecting cable protectors in parallel.
2. Statement of the Problem
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past to prevent damage for hoses, cables, wiring and the like by vehicles and pedestrians. These cable protectors also help to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over cables. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d should be broadly interpreted to include cables, hoses, electrical wiring, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and the like.
Conventional cable protectors include one or more channels extending in parallel between the ends of the cable protector to receive the cables. Side ramps or beveled edges extend laterally outward from both sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles to roll over the top of the cable protector. Each cable protector typically includes a set of end connectors that enable a series of cable protectors to be attached together in a modular end-to-end fashion to any desired length.
A problem arises if two or more sets of cable protectors with side ramps must be used in parallel. This creates an uneven traveling surface with multiple inclines and declines for vehicles or pedestrians crossing the cable protectors. Therefore, a need exists for an adapter assembly that can be used to combine cable protectors in parallel to create a structure with a relatively uniform top surface. In addition, it is desirable to be able to hold sets of cable protectors in fixed lateral positions relative to one another so as to minimize movement and stress on the cables.
3. Solution to the Problem
Nothing in the prior art shows a adapter assembly for removably connecting two cable protectors having side ramps in an adjacent side-by-side relationship. The present invention bridges the void between adjacent cable protectors and also fixes the relative positions of parallel sets of cable protectors. Optionally, the present invention can include channels to carry additional cables.
This invention provides an adapter assembly for removably connecting two parallel cable protectors having side ramps in an adjacent side-by-side relationship. A central member bridges the void between the side ramps of the cable protectors. A number of cable protector connectors extend from the central member to removably secure the cable protectors to the central member.